Peach
Peach is an OC belonging to Bengal((IceTiger184)) who is on the Mercenary Side. She is a doctor, inventor, and scientist who sells weapons, medicines, robots, etc. She created the Light Side's droid army and saved Bengal's life, but otherwise isn't very significant. Appearance As a dragon, Peach is a vampire RainWing who is a sickly pale purple. She has large red eyes with slitted pupils, and two long vampire fangs. She has a very slender and skinny body shape, so skinny that it looks as though she's starving to death. She has a bony frame and long legs, a long neck, and a long tail. Peach's horns, claws, and spines are a very dark purple, almost black. Her wing membranes are clear with a purplish tint, and she wears a golden heart locket. She has deep, dark circles under her eyes from countless days without sleep. In her humanoid form, Peach is tall and pale, so pale that her skin is borderline white as snow. She's slender with a slightly curvy body shape, and she's very thin, to the point of where her ribs show clearly. She has dark purple RainWing horns in her hip-length raven black hair, which has a purplish iridescent sheen to it. She has a pale purple RainWing tail with dark purple spines, and her nails are more like claws. She has pale purple RainWing wings, with clear membranes that have a purplish tint. Peach wears a Victorian-esque violet purple dress with a vampire collar that goes down to her ankles, and she wears high heeled lace-up boots, like the shoes Victorian women wore. She sometimes wears a hooded cloak or a collared cloak, and sometimes carries a black umbrella with purple lace decorations, but always wears her golden heart locket. Despite looking like she's starving to death, sick, sleep-deprived, and dying in general, Peach is quite beautiful. ((Though it wouldn't be wrong to say she looks like she's dead. Because she is technically dead. Inside and out.)) Personality Peach is rather difficult to describe. She's sociopathic, insane, sadistic, murderous, y'know. Bad stuff. However, she can also be quite motherly and caring if she happens to take a liking to you. She's very curious and involved in her work, often going weeks without sleep to work on her inventions and medicines. She's quite grouchy and pessimistic, as well as having a sharp tongue. Peach is also quite gluttonous, and goes out to hunt often due to her increased metabolism. Abilities Immortality ((Sort of)) - Peach can't be killed like a normal dragon, like being frostbreathed or stabbed or something; those don't affect her like a normal dragon((I mean, she still feels pain and loses blood and stuff, but she doesn't die from it)). She cannot die of old age either. The only ways to kill her are to put her in sunlight, light her on fire, or put a wooden stake through her heart. Enhanced Strength - Peach has super strength, and can easily break dragon bones which are said to be nearly as hard as diamonds. Enhanced Agility - Peach is able to move quicker than a normal dragon, despite her old age. Shapeshifting - Thanks to a certain golden locket that she forced her stepdaughter, Stormie, to enchant, Peach is able to shapeshift into a humanoid. Backstory Peach kind of has a longish backstory. I'll do it later. Relationships Bengal - Bengal was Peach's first opportunity to test her skills with robotics and immediately took that chance when she saw Bengal dying in an alley after she'd been blown up. Peach had turned her into a cyborg and sees Bengal like a daughter, so she is very protective of her. Caspian - Peach doesn't really care much about Caspian, but they got along before Caspian literally stabbed Bengal in the back. Ryoshin - Peach honestly doesn't care much for him either, though sometimes he tells her about all the innocent lives she's taken, how she could get blood another way, etc. before being dragged away by Zebenya as to not be killed by Peach. Zebenya - Peach doesn't care about her either, but Zebenya has gotten overprotective of Ryoshin around her, which irritates Peach a bit. Vega - Peach considers Vega to be a good friend of hers', being a fellow inventor/builder. Lucien((Yes I know Monster left but still ;-;)) - Peach does NOT like Lucien. He may be a fellow vampire, but she thinks he overreacts and is generally quite irritated by him. Goldie - Peach absolutely HATES Goldie with all her heart. He reminds her of her awful ex-husband, Python, who left her and took her daughter away from her. Basically Any Other Dragon - Run. Just run. Peach is a cannibal and eats the organs of other dragons, and drinks their blood. Plus she just doesn't like other dragons, especially RainWings, even though they're her favorite prey. Trivia * Peach prefers dragonets over adult dragons to prey on. * Peach generally doesn't like to eat humanoids, but they become more appetizing once she becomes humanoid, especially if they're winged or reptilian. * Peach only eats six types of organs, which are both types of intestines, kidneys, livers, lungs, and her favorite, the heart. * Peach should NOT be left alone with children, but she's actually pretty good with kids if she's not interested in eating them. * There is a picture of Peach's daughter, Opulence, in her locket. There used to be a picture of her ex-husband, Python in it, but ever since he left her, she smashed the glass in that side, took out his picture, and ripped it apart. * Peach’s voice sounds like Hela’s from Thor: Ragnarok. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Females